


Graduation Night

by Nightfade16



Series: 'Patience' LevixEren -Reincarnate AU- [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Rimming, Smut, it finally happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfade16/pseuds/Nightfade16
Summary: Eren had finally graduated and, like Levi promised him, they finally take their relationship to the next step.A one shot after the events of my other fiction 'I'll wait', read that before this so that this story makes sense.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager
Series: 'Patience' LevixEren -Reincarnate AU- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/442642
Kudos: 13





	Graduation Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over a year since I finished I'll Wait and you know what, you guys have waited long enough for a sequel. So here it is. It's only a small one-shot, for now, I decided to give you guys what you were waiting for; some smut between our boys.  
Enjoy!

Eren's graduation dinner was a blast. The food was amazing, the DJ had an awesome taste in music and best of all; Eren got to spend it with a ring on his right index finger and a promise in his heart. He would have loved to sit with Levi for the evening, but sadly Levi had to sit with the other teachers. Since his Dad wasn't invited and his mother had sadly passed, Eren sat with Armin's family which he didn't mind doing; the Alert family were lovely. He'd known them since the boys were kids so they simply felt like a second family. 

Armin had nudged Eren and asked about the ring with a curious smile. Eren blushed faintly and gave a brief explanation as to what happened. He had to quickly settle Armin down since the blond had started to squeal with excitement. Even though they were official now, they were still technically viewed as teacher and student; at least for the rest of the night. 

It filled Eren with joy to think about what the distant future might bring for himself and Levi. He knew, however, what the near future was going to bring and it made his heart race with excitement. 

Since he was now eighteen and he and Levi were one hundred percent official, he asked if they could finally do what they had both been craving throughout the entirety of the past school year. Levi had told him to wait just a little longer until graduation. And now that day had arrived, and Eren was excited beyond measure. 

Before dinner, the students were presented with awards. Eren had won an award in English which he mentioned to Levi later was a little biased of him, but Levi reassured him that he was legitimately deserving of it. 

Following the awards was a three-course meal which was delicious. 

And then came dancing and lots of it. Everyone let their hair down and celebrated like there was no tomorrow. They had no more school, no more homework, no more exams. They were all finally free. 

Eventually, the night came to a close and everyone said their goodbyes. Eren met up with Levi and they headed to Levi's home together chatting quietly.

x

"What a night." Eren breathed, kicking off his shoes and aligning them next to Levi's at the door.

"You could say that again." Levi chuckled and stepped into the quiet house. He turned on a few lights before heading for the kitchen. Grabbing two glasses, he filled them with orange juice and some vodka. Eren entered soon after him and laughed.

"I don't think I'll ever drink anything else while I'm here," he smiled and took the glass and took a sip. Pausing, he blinked at his glass, "Levi this doesn't taste right." Frowning, he put the cup down and was about to go check the use-by date on the bottle of juice before Levi snorted at him.

"Silly Brat, there's vodka in it that's why. Didn't you say once you were eighteen you would put vodka in your OJ?" He snickered and took a sip from his own glass. 

"Ohh." Eren laughed at his own mistake and returned to drinking his alcoholic orange juice. "My bad, to think that for a moment I thought you hadn't checked the date on it." He shook his head at himself and Levi snorted once more, having a sip himself. That was a ridiculous thought considering Levi religiously went through his fridge and cupboards, making sure that things were organized and within date. 

"You looked really handsome tonight." Levi murmured, casting his gaze up and down Eren's suited body for the umpteenth time that evening. He had refused to let Eren go in anything other than a suit. '_A decent man always needs at least one good suit in his wardrobe._' He had said, justifying himself as he dragged Eren to his favourite tailor.

Eren flushed slightly and smiled softly. "So did you," he replied, returning the gaze and gently biting his bottom lip. Levi smiled back and Eren felt his heartbeat quicken. He quickly glanced away and busied himself by taking a drink, a small smile on his lips.

x

In no time at all, they had washed their cups and made their way upstairs to Levi's room. It could be said that it was their room now because they had decided that Eren would move in with Levi. After his mother's death, Eren no longer had a barrier between himself and his father. Every day it had been snide comments and little things that were making life all the harder for Eren. Levi was quick to offer Eren a place to move into once he graduated and today was that day. Tomorrow they would go to Eren's house with the truck they had hired and retrieve Eren's belongings so their life together could truly begin.

But for tonight, they had other plans to fulfill. 

Eren stood anxiously beside the bed as Levi closed the door behind him and removed his jacket. Placing it neatly inside his wardrobe he turned to look at Eren fidgeting.

"You alright?" He asked softly, taking a step towards the younger boy and grasping his hands. Eren smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm fine... Just nervous." He chuckled, rubbing his thumb across the back of Levi's hands. 

"You? Nervous? Hah, that's cute." Levi snickered playfully and Eren huffed. "You've been throwing yourself at me for so long and now that you finally have the chance to have me you're scared?" The raven brought Eren's hands up and kissed his knuckles softly while Eren blushed. He wasn't quite used to Levi being this soft around him. 

"Yeah well... You would always deny me... I guess I was able to throw myself at you with such confidence because I knew you would say no and I wouldn't have to follow through with anything." Eren mumbled, watching Levi kiss his knuckles with a faint smile. "Maybe I'm nervous because now I have to follow through with my actions."

Levi nodded and lowered their hands. "You know you don't have to do anything you don't want to, right? If you aren't comfortable or you're unsure then you tell me immediately, promise?" He lifted one hand and cupped Eren's chin gently, making the younger boy meet his eyes.

Eren nodded, grateful for how understanding his partner was. Deciding that it was better to just go for it, Eren made the first move and leaned in to kiss Levi. He squeezed his eyes shut to save his embarrassment. It was funny how they had kissed so many times previously and yet this time it felt different. 

Levi was going to try his best to make Eren feel comfortable so he didn't hesitate to kiss the brunette back eagerly. A weight was lifted off of both of their shoulders now that they no longer had to restrain themselves with one another. Levi stepped forward slowly, making Eren step back until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down, breaking the kiss for a moment. Eren stared up at Levi with a loving gaze before reaching his hands up to unbutton his shirt. 

Levi stood still, patiently waiting for Eren's fingers to finish their job before he slipped the fabric from his shoulders and left it to fall on the floor. He would worry about folding it later; right now all his attention was on Eren. The brat didn't stop at Levi's shirt, his hands moved down and started working on the belt buckle that was holding up Levi's dress pants. 

The older man let Eren do what he wanted, it was his time to learn and experiment. He did suck in a breath however when the brunette slipped his belt from its loops and pulled his pants and briefs partway down his thighs exposing his erection. 

"Eren..." He murmured. The boy had certainly felt Levi's dick through his pants plenty of times, but he hadn't actually seen it before. Eren stared for a second before bringing a hand up and wrapping his fingers around the length in front of him. Sitting down, Eren's face was positioned just above Levi's pelvis. He used this to his advantage and without warning, parted his lips and took Levi into his mouth. 

Levi hips bucked slightly and his hands quickly moved to grab a hold of Eren's brown locks. 

"Fuck, Eren you- Ahh. You don't have to do that." He shuddered as Eren experimentally licked his tongue around the head of Levi's erection before pulling back just enough so he could speak. 

"I know, but, I want to. I want to try everything with you Levi. I've been waiting for so, so long, I'm not going to miss a chance to try something with you." He murmured, kissing the swollen tip. 

Levi whimpered softly; Eren was going to destroy him with how simultaneously innocent and hot he was. 

"We don't have to do _everything _tonight, it's not like we're never going to see each other again. But whatever you want to try and are comfortable doing, we'll do."

Eren nodded before quietly taking the thick length back into his warm mouth. Levi wasn't very long, he made up for that in girth size. It wasn't very long before Eren's jaw was starting to hurt. He pulled back and wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"I'm sorry. My jaw is aching more than I thought it would... You're a lot wider than I thought you would be." He laughed nervously, looking up at Levi's glazed expression. The brat was inexperienced, yes, but that didn't mean Levi didn't enjoy being pleasured by his mouth. 

"It's ok, you'll get used to it eventually. You did a good job." He praised, lightly ruffling Eren's hair. The boy perked up into the touch with a smile. 

"What do we do now?" He asked after a moment, looking up at Levi with bright eyes. 

"What do you want to do?" Levi asked back, leaning down to start undressing Eren. Eren's face flushed with colour and he glanced away for a moment. The raven didn't miss it. "What is it?"

Eren slipped out of his shirt and pushed it off the bed and to the ground. 

"Well... I. Nevermind, it's dirty." He flustered, laying down on his back when Levi nudged at his shoulders so he could get Eren's shoes and pants off before removing the rest of his own clothing. 

"Tell me." He pressed gently, crawling over Eren so he was poised above the brunette. Eren's gaze met Levi's and he mumbled softly.

"Can you eat me out?" 

Levi smiled and laughed quietly. 

"That's not dirty Eren, that's fine. I can do that for you." He nodded, moving off of Eren's body so he could help the brat onto all fours. "Now, if you'd wanted me to actually shit on you, then _that's _dirty." He laughed and smiled widely when Eren sputtered and then burst out laughing; some of his nerves disappearing. 

"God no, I don't think I'll even joke about that happening." He shook his head, scrunching up his nose.

"Good," Levi nodded before taking a hold of Eren's hips and scooting him around a little more, "now just relax." He ordered softly, moving his hands from Eren's hips and to the flesh of his ass. He took a moment to appreciate the sculpted shape of what was in front of him before spreading those plump cheeks and leaning forward.

Eren's heart had already been racing but it jumped when he felt Levi's wet tongue first slide over his hole. He tensed and couldn't contain a small moan. He felt Levi smile briefly before flicking his tongue back and forth, lapping at him eagerly. This felt better than Eren had imagined and not as dirty as he thought it would be. He relaxed and pushed back onto Levi's warm tongue. He wasn't expecting his partner to use that opportunity to point his tongue and slip it inside him. 

"Ah! Levi!" Eren squeaked and strained to look back over his shoulder. He could only see Levi's eyes. They were squinted in a way that told Eren he was smiling cheekily. The brunette bit his lip and face forwards once more. He dropped his chest but kept his ass raised for Levi. Shoving his face into the pillow, Eren moaned breathily against the fabric. He never wanted Levi to stop.

But the raven did eventually stop because his jaw wasn't exactly in it's prime either. Wiping his mouth he grabbed Eren's hips and flipped the boy onto his back. Eren looked up at Levi with flushed cheeks before reaching up to wrap his arms around his shoulders and pull him down for a hasty kiss. His body was hot and he was desperate for Levi to be inside him.

"Please fuck me, Levi." Eren panted heavily, breaking the kiss to look up at his partner. "I want you, I _need _you inside me." He begged, biting his lip.

Levi groaned softly. 

"I've imagined fucking you so many times in the past and none of those thoughts could ever compare to how god_damn_ sexy you are right now. Do you even realize what you're doing to me?" Levi pulled away only to reach for the bedside table drawer. He retrieved a bottle of lube from within and popped the lid open. Drizzling some onto his fingers, he closed the lid and set the lube to the side before lowering a hand between Eren's legs and brushing against his hole once more, easing a single finger inside.

Eren tensed for a moment but quickly relaxed, slowly rocking his hips down onto Levi's finger. 

"That's not what I want inside me, Levi." The brunette whined. 

"I know, I know... But trust me, it'll hurt if I don't prepare you. And since it's your first time I want to take extra care not to hurt you; I want this to be a good experience." Levi murmured, getting lost in the way Eren's body moved, the way his hips rocked and his thigh muscles tensed. The way his eyebrows furrowed impatiently. 

"If it's with you, of course it's going to be a good experience." Eren laughed faintly then moaned as Levi inserted a second digit and pushed them back and forth.

The raven smiled warmly but remained silent as he worked his fingers in and out of Eren. He added a third finger which made Eren shudder. Deciding to make Eren feel even better, Levi curled his fingers like he was holding a bowling ball and pressed hard into Eren's prostate. The brat hadn't been expecting the sudden jolt of pleasure and let out a loud moan; the noise was like music to Levi's ears.

"Does that feel good?" He asked, biting his bottom lip as he watched Eren squirm. Eren whimpered a response. Levi paused for a second, considering something before suddenly thrusting his fingers back against the sweet spot.

"I asked you a question, Eren, answer me properly." He commanded, pausing to see Eren's reaction. 

The brat went still, breathing fast as he looked up at Levi. Swallowing heavily he spoke louder.

"Y-yes." 

Levi smiled. "Good." He resumed moving his fingers in a pulsing manner against Eren's prostate. "Did you like me acting like that?"

Eren nodded. He glanced away for a moment, chewing his lip nervously before speaking up. 

"Could... Could you keep doing that?"

"Doing what? This?" Levi curled his fingers harshly against the spot which made Eren cry out a hearty moan.

"No... Well, yes, that too... But I meant, could you be in charge of me? Like how we used to be? Back when..." He trailed off.

Levi clicked with what Eren was suggesting.

"Back when I was your captain?" 

The brunette nodded sheepishly, making Levi grin. 

"Sure."

Eren's embarrassment eased; he had been afraid Levi wouldn't want to act controlling the way he used to in their past life. 

Deciding that Eren was ready, Levi removed his fingers leaving Eren feeling empty and squirted some more lube onto his hand, making his length wet and sticky. 

"Spread your legs wider." He ordered and Eren obeyed without hesitation; just like old times. Lining himself up with Eren's hole, Levi slowly eased the head in, giving Eren plenty of time to adjust. The brat whined quietly, squeezing where he held onto Levi's biceps. After a moment he nodded, giving Levi the go-ahead to keep moving. Keeping his pace slow, Levi eventually reached a point where he could go no further.

"You ok?" He breathed shakily; he was keeping himself under control very well but he wasn't sure how much longer he could restrain himself now that he was finally inside the love of his life. 

Eren moaned, feeling full and hot and nodded. 

"I'm ok, Captain." He breathed. He waited for a moment before starting to rut his hips down.

"Please, Captain... I want you." He begged, looking up at Levi pleadingly. 

Levi groaned, he was so fucking _weak _when it came to Eren. He gave a couple of test thrusts before picking up the pace. Eren tilted his head back against the pillow, his hair splayed out messily and groaned loudly. The best part about not living anywhere near neighbours was not having to worry about anyone hearing you getting fucked stupid. 

"Look at me, Eren." Levi growled, holding tightly onto Eren's hips as he thrust hard. Eren whimpered as he tilted his head down and looked up at Levi. The raven paused the moment he saw the tears in Eren's eyes.

"Eren, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?" His heart raced with fear. He would never forgive himself if he had hurt Eren in any way.

Eren shook his head sharply. 

"No! I'm fine, you haven't hurt me." He let go of Levi's biceps and wiped at his eyes. "I'm just really happy." He half laughed, half sobbed. 

"You've been waiting so long to be with me again and I've been so desperate to be done with school so we can finally be together and now it's happening and I just love you so much..." He whimpered. 

Levi smiled and let go of Eren's hips to move his hands away from his face. 

"I love you too." He whispered, leaning down to kiss Eren's wet cheeks and then his lips. Eren gave a short laugh before wiping his eyes and shaking his head.

"Ok, I'm ok... Please go back to fucking me silly." Eren requested with a smile. Levi nodded and did as he was asked. Putting his hands behind Eren's knees, he held the brat's legs up as he began thrusting into him once again. The room filled with grunts and moans again. 

Letting one leg drop onto Levi's shoulder, he used his free hand to grip Eren's aching erection. Eren gasped, his breath catching in his throat. 

"Fuuck, Levi..." His eyes rolled back and he rutted down onto Levi's length and up into his hand, trembling from all of the sensations. With the way Eren was reacting, Levi wasn't going to last very long.

"E-Eren, I'm not going to be able to go on for much longer..." Levi panted, feeling the heat building up in his lower abdomen. Eren looked up at Levi, eye glazed over with lust. 

"It's ok... G-go for your life." He gave the ok for Levi to just pound him into the mattress. 

Levi nodded and held onto the back of Eren's knee like his life depended on it; there was definitely going to be little bruises where his fingertips pressed into his skin. He increased the speed of his hand around Eren's length and bucked his hips hard into Eren. The brunette was crying out in pleasure.

It took only moments for Levi to reach his climax. He shuddered, shooting his load deep within Eren as he continued jerking the brat off. Eren finished just after Levi, crying out his name as he came over Levi's hand and his own chest. They slowly came down from their high, Eren with a blissful smile on his face. For a moment Levi was blissed out too, but then came the sticky feelings and he immediately turned up his nose. 

"Come on, let's get into the shower before any of this dries," he sighed, easing out of Eren. The boy moaned then scrunched his nose as the contents of what had just transpired leaked from him. 

"Yeah, I agree." He sat up and winced. "Ow." 

"Sorry. You'll be a little bit sore for a day or so." Levi apologized, moving off of the bed and helping Eren to stand. "But it's ok, you can spend all your time recuperating here now that you don't have to worry about school." He smiled, aiding Eren's wobbly walk to the bathroom across the hall from the bedroom. 

Once inside, Levi started up a hot shower for the two of them. 

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked, turning around to look at Eren. The boy's face was still red, flushed with heat and he had a dazed look in his eyes. Eren met Levi's gaze and nodded, a soft smile on his lips. 

"I did, it was perfect. We should do it again sometime." He laughed. Levi chuckled and helped him into the shower where he spent a lot of time helping Eren to wash his body. He didn't stop peppering Eren's tanned skin with kisses every chance he got and whispering 'I love you', over and over again. 

Once they were both clean to Levi's standards, he told Eren to stay in the warm shower while he went and made up the bed with fresh sheets. Then he came back to collect Eren and help him dry off before leading him back into the bedroom where they slid under the covers and pulled each other close. 

"Congrats on graduating, Eren." Levi murmured, kissing the brunette's forehead. Eren smiled softly.

"Thanks for helping me get there. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

Levi pulled Eren closer and held him tightly. He was never going to let anything happen to Eren ever again.

"Goodnight, Eren, I love you."

Eren idly twisted the promise ring around his finger with his thumb and snuggled in closer to Levi.

"I love you too, Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on writing an actual sequel so stay tuned for that, hopefully it doesn't take me another year. (Hahahaha I just cursed myself)


End file.
